


Late Night Thoughts

by glitterhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhoon/pseuds/glitterhoon
Summary: Jihoon wasn’t as cold and as confident as the public saw him.





	Late Night Thoughts

        Jihoon was someone that was always seen as cold and distant, while Seungcheol was seen as someone who constantly craved affection. It was not easy for Jihoon to have to share his boyfriend with the rest of the members, but it wasn’t something that could be avoided. Seungcheol had a responsibility to the other members as the leader of seventeen. Seungcheol had to take care of the others and make sure they weren’t being pushed far beyond their limits, but there was something that Jihoon never understood and that was why did Seungcheol have to be so touchy with Jeonghan.

      Now don’t go thinking that Jihoon was jealous. He wasn’t jealous, and he would deny it every time Soonyoung asked him why he was glaring at Jeonghan. Jihoon was just having difficulty reading the sign that just happened to be behind of where Jeonghan and Seungcheol were standing.

      It had been a long day filled with music shows, interviews, and rehearsals and at this point of the day, all Jihoon wanted was to go to bed and cuddle with Seungcheol, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. They were given a few minutes to relax before they had to record their performance again.

      Jihoon went looking for Seungcheol just in case he could sneak in a small peck or at least hold his hand but Seungcheol was to busy talking to the hip-hop unit, so Jihoon decided to go wait by the stage and wait there till they were called to record again.

      The prerecording went well, so that meant they were finally able to go back to the dorms. Jihoon was tired and he didn’t have the energy to deal with the energetic members, so he sat at the back of the car and plugged in his headphones and closed his eyes.

      Jihoon ended up falling asleep on the way back to the dorms, and if it were up to him he wouldn’t have woken up. In his dream, Seungcheol had gotten out of the shower and was looking for some clothes to wear. Seungcheol hadn’t noticed that Jihoon was up and Jihoon wasn’t going to let him know either, if that meant Jihoon could admire Seungcheol’s body without being teased by the elder.

      Sadly, the dream didn’t last any longer because someone was shaking him and letting him know that they had arrived at the dorms already. Jihoon took his time going inside the dorm, the other members had probably already gotten in the shower so there was no point in hurrying up. When he was inside the dorm, he went straight for the sofa and just sat there.

      Jihoon didn’t want to admit it but he really missed Seungcheol. Lately, their schedules were fully packed, and they didn’t have time to spend together, and it hurt Jihoon to see Seungcheol be touchy with other members because he couldn’t have that in public. When they had announced their relationship to the staff, they were told to not be to affectionate towards each other. The staff told Jihoon to act cold in a way towards Seungcheol.

      Jihoon was brought out of his thoughts by Seungkwan.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to take a shower. I think all the members already got out.”

      Jihoon got up reluctantly. He was tired, and he desperately needed to be hugged but he needed to take a shower first. The shower was the place where Jihoon felt completely relaxed, well asides from Seungcheol’s arms. He stood under the water until it got cold and even then, he stayed under the water for a little longer. Jihoon got out and went to get dressed. After he put on some clothes, he went to Seungcheol’s room to see if his boyfriend felt like cuddling. What Jihoon wasn’t expecting was an empty bedroom.

      On his way back to his room, Jihoon bumped into Wonwoo.

“Hyung, do you know where Seungcheol is?

“Yeah, he went out for some drinks with Jeonghan and Joshua hyung. I heard something about wanting to relieve some stress.”

      Well that was something Jihoon wasn’t expecting. Seungcheol did drink, but he preferred to do it at the dorms incase he drank too much.

“Okay, thank you Wonwoo.”

      Jihoon went to his room and luckily everyone was already asleep and couldn’t see the disappointment in his face. Jihoon tried to fall asleep and almost succeeded but he heard the bedroom door open and stood up thinking it was Seungcheol, but it turned out to be Wonwoo who was getting into bed with Mingyu.

      Jihoon had had enough and got up, put on a hoodie and his shoes and left the dorm.

      There was no point for Jihoon to lay in bed and wait for Seungcheol to come back so he headed to the studio to do something productive, well that’s what he wanted to believe. In reality he just needed a distraction, something to take his mind off Seungcheol and how he’s probably being touchy with Jeonghan.

      It was three in the morning and Jihoon had managed to get the melody of the song down. It was moments like these where he felt proud of himself. He knew that the other members depended on him to compose their songs so whenever he had the chance to write songs he took it.

Jihoon decided to stop for a bit and give his hands a break. He checked his phone and hoped to see at least one text from Seungcheol but there was none. Jihoon was worried, Seungcheol would always at least send him one text saying he loved him but today there were none….

**Author's Note:**

> This is was an actual late night thought I had at around 2am, and well my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions for this story or my writing please let me know in the comments.


End file.
